Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Episodes
'Power Rangers Dino Supercharge logo' 'Episodes' #'When Evil Stirs' #*'Snide awakens in the remains of Sledge's ship, although it is hinted that Sledge might still be alive as everyone else on the ship (Poisondra, Wrench, Curio, and Fury, as well as the countless prisoners, Spikeballs and Vivix) did. Snide is then revealed to be Heckyl from "Wishing for a Hero," and sends a revived Iceage to bring him the Energems. Meanwhile, Koda misses the rangers and tries to contact them after getting postcards, but none of them pick up. Kendall gets a message from Tyler, and the two, along with Ivan try to find, only to be ambushed by Iceage, who reveals to have frozen all of the rangers. Koda returns to the base where he finds Tyler, who escaped and Keeper. Koda also reveals his fear of ice, but manages to unfreeze everyone with Tyler thanks to a confidence boost. The rangers deal with Iceage and finally destroy him with the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex formation. In the end the rangers celebrate, as Prince Philip appears.' #'Forgive and Forget' #*'Heckyl launches a new plan to find the Rangers' base and take the Energems using Stingrage's venom, which has been modified to cause amnesia. At the same time, an old school rival of Riley's shows up in town, and Riley becomes determined to best him in an athletic contest. Snide interferes with Heckyl's plans, but Heckyl takes advantage of it and manages to infiltrate the Rangers' lab before employing a revived Stingrage to contaminate the city's water supply with his venom. Riley takes part in a marathon against his rival as the plan unfolds, and after helping him regain his memory Riley learns that the bully's teasing was derived from his own envy of Riley's academic abilities. The Rangers defeat and destroy Stingrage, whose venom then wipes the short-term memories of the villains, leaving them once again unaware of where the Rangers' base is hidden.' #'Nightmare in Amber Beach' #*'Shelby is under pressure from her father to study business so that she can one day take over his company, Watkins Ice Cream. Seeing how she is pushing herself, Heckyl schemes to defeat the Rangers by employing Nightmare, a monster whose powers cause the Rangers to fall asleep and then move about in the grip of a dream. Forced to remain awake, the Rangers have a number of close calls, but eventually catch Heckyl in the act of trying to steal their Energems. They then confront Nightmare and destroy him, while Shelby's father realizes that he has been denying Shelby the chance to follow her own dreams.' #'A Date with Danger (Dino Super Charge)' #*'A dangerous new enemy named Singe appears on Earth and joins Snide's forces much to Fury's dismay while Tyler meets with the last man to have seen his father before his disappearance ten years previously. Meanwhile, Chase tries impressing his new girlfriend Kaylee, but things don't go well when she falls for his alter-ego, the Black Ranger, and breaks up with Chase. Chase briefly dates her by donning his Ranger form and meeting with her, and in the process gets to know her better than he did previously. However, after getting some advice from Keeper, he breaks up with her as the Black Ranger, only to end up coming to her rescue in civilian form when Singe kidnaps her in an effort to lure the Rangers out into the open. Singe battles the Rangers and proves a formidable foe even for their Megazord, but retreats after Fury sabotages the Magna Beam.' #'Roar of the Red Ranger' #*'Tyler takes his friends to a campsite that he and his father visited for years and expresses his continued hopes that his father might still be alive, though the others-particularly Shelby-fear that his father may be gone. Singe then employs the monster Ninja to infect the Rangers' systems with a computer virus, which infects Tyler during the test of his new T-Rex Super Charger, causing him to behave as though he were a T-Rex. While searching for him the Rangers engage Ninja and another monsters, Hunter, while Chase attempts to bring Tyler back to his senses. Fortunately, the Aqua Ranger-who previously appeared to defend Tyler from Ninja-arrives and reveals himself to be none other than Tyler's father, who discovered the Aqua Energem ten years ago. Working together, the Rangers destroy Ninja in both normal and giant forms, while Hunter returns to the ship and is recruited for a new plan of Singe's while Tyler's father James officially joins the Rangers.' #'Forged Under Fire' #*'Singe implements a new plan to defeat the Rangers by using power-disabling rings against their Energems. This effort leaves all of the Rangers but Kendall, Prince Philip, and James powerless, and Tyler's Energem is damaged and in danger of being irreparably damaged. It soon becomes clear that the only way to repair it is using hot magma, which requires Tyler to burrow deep into the Earth using his failing powers. The remaining three Rangers engaged Singe, Hunter, and their forces, and are soon joined by Tyler and the others, who manage to regain their powers. After Hunter is destroyed, Heckyl locks Fury and Singe into the same cell in an effort to force them to learn to cooperate. Meanwhile, James and Keeper decide that the Aqua Ranger's talents would be best served continuing the search for the Silver Energem by himself.' #'Home Run Koda' #*'Kendall creates a new Dino Charger that requires the five core Energems to run it. This gets complicated when Riley becomes Koda's coach on the Amber Beach Earthquakes baseball team making it hard to pull away from the game at the time when Gameface is used by Heckyl to train the Vivix into getting into better Ranger-fighting shape.' #'Riches and Rags' #*'Ivan finds himself in debt after mistaking a 1,000 year old suit of armor as a training dummy. Meanwhile, Heckyl creates a Spellbinder/Gold Digger hybrid named Spell Digger. This hybrid monster is then sent to spread greed to anyone who touches his coins.' #'Besties 4Eva!' #*'Shelby's friend Erin drops by and makes waves with the team. Shelby reveals she secretly resents Erin as she's never actually achieved anything - she simply takes credit for other peoples work. Erin then becomes a target for Snide - after she tells the world that she is the Pink Ranger!' #'Gone Fishin' #*'The Rangers receive a message from the Silver Ranger, but the message pod is destroyed by Fury before it can be relayed. Meanwhile, Shelby, Koda and Chase join Riley and his brother Matt on a fishing trip, but things take a bad turn when Matt is thrown into the lake by a monster. To everyones surprise, Matt finds himself saved by something buried at the bottom of the lake.' #'Love At First Fight' #*'Beauticruel plans to use Poisandra's magic makeup to make any man fall love in with her, starting with the Red Ranger; Heckyl devises a plan to steal the Rangers' energems.' #'Catching Some Rays' #*'After a surprise visit by Kendall's grandmother Betty, the rangers visit Koda's old cave, but after ignoring a warning left by Koda's grandfather, they accidentally release a monster which causes people to become focused only on taking a vacation.' #'Recipe for Disaster' #*'Chase recreates his dessert recipe from New Zealand for food critic Catherine Allister, who threatens to shut down the Dino Bite. Meanwhile, Singe returns to Earth along with his boss: Lord Arcanon, and his associate Doomwing. Heckyl immediately tries to overpower them using his newest monster, however Arcanon reveals his secret weapon: Dino Chargers! With Bad Guys in control of their Zords, can the Rangers regain control?' #'Silver Secret' #*'The Rangers are still reeling from their new enemy Lord Arcanon having Dino Chargers. When the Silver Ranger lands on Earth, he explains he was captured and forced to create 9 Dino Chargers, but Riley's suspicion soon reveals the truth, including a secret about the Silver Ranger no-one was expecting. Meanwhile, Shelby is ecstatic when the N-Zed Boys come to Amber Beach to recruit a new member, leaving Tyler jealous of the attention she gets from the Lead Singer.' #'Wings of Danger' #*'The Rangers are out training in the woods when they overhear Zenowing doing likewise, only for him to react coldly when they express admiration for his abilities. Doomwing then arrives to challenge his good half to a battle, and in the ensuing conflict Riley is injured while protecting Zenowing; Keeper then arrives to transport all the Rangers to safety. Zenowing is initially harsh in regards to Riley's condition, but Keeper soon determines that Doomwing's influence kept him from experiencing positive emotions while they were joined together. Having been warned by Arcanon that he will be destroyed if he fails to capture Zenowing, Doomwing orders Wrench to recreate several defeated monsters for a massive attack against the Rangers. Meanwhile, Heckyl makes a deal with a heartbroken Poisandra, promising to share a secret with her in exchange for her help. Zenowing uses his powers to heal Riley before going to confront Dooming, only to be captured and nearly remerged with his evil side by the Dark Energem; however, a recovered Riley arrives and saves him just as the other Rangers arrive to help. Arcanon leaves Doomwing to be destroyed while Singe and Fury search for the misplaced Dark Energem, and after an intense battle the Rangers destroy the revived monsters and Zenowing is able to reclaim the Silver Energem and destroy Doomwing by morphing. Back aboard Sledge's ship, Poisandra gives Heckyl an explosive that allows him to break out of his cell, but upon seeing Singe returning the Dark Energem to Arcanon he remembers his true past as an inhabitant of Sentai 6 who attempted to keep the Dark Energem away from Arcanon only to have Snide created as his evil half in the process. Heckyl is then reimprisoned, swearing revenge on Arcanon as he does so, while Zenowing bonds with his fellow Rangers.' #'Freaky Fightday' #*'Game face and Nightmare are revived and another monster comes and switches the rangers bodies around, Tyler is Shelby, Koda is Chase, Shelby is Tyler, Chase is Koda, Riley is Ivan, & Ivan is Riley.' #'Worgworld' #*'Musician Monsters: Conductro & Screech come and whoever listen to their music turns into a zombie, meanwhile Sledge returns from his presumed dead and mutinied against Arcanon.' #'The Rangers Rock!' #*'A new monster: Badussa attacks the Rangers, turning most of them into stone. Shelby must work with Zenowing to create a new Zord: Spinosaur; the only plan that can save her friends.' #'Edge of Extinction' #*'The rangers find a Greenzilla Egg in Amber Beach. Snide helps Sledge prepare for his wedding and hears him plotting against him. At the Dino Bite Café, the rangers give Heckyl his food. Heckyl talks to the rangers and warns them. The rangers look at the Greenzilla egg. The eggs hatch and another explodes in the base. Ten rangers morph in the base. Tyler takes Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy formation, Shelby and Koda take Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego formation. Chase, Ivan and Riley take Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor formation, Aqua and Graphite take Plesio Charge Megazord and Silver takes Titano Charge Megazord. Tyler uses Dino Super Drive Saber on other rangers. Heckyl has fun by doing daring stunts. Tyler uses the Dino Super Drive Saber to defeat his Greenzilla. Sledge marries Poisandra, and she falls in the cake. Snide steals the Dark Energem. The other rangers struggle fighting against the Greenzillas and Heckyl watches them Heckyl helps a girl find her mom. Heckyl watches a transport pod land in Amber Beach. Koda and Shelby activate Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Ankylo formation and the Greenzilla is defeated. Tyler and the Spino Zord help Chase, Ivan and Riley. They form the Spino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor formation and defeat the Greenzilla. Graphite and Aqua form Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-formation and defeat Greenzilla. Zenowing is given the auxiliary chargers and destroys his Greenzilla. Snide enters the museum and starts destroying it as well as the base. Snide enters the base. Snide destroys the crystal pods. Kendall fights against him, but Snide is too strong with the Dark Energem. Heckyl attacks Snide and he retreats. Heckyl and Kendall run after Snide, but Shelby and Koda knock him over with the Dino Cycle. Snide is too powerful for the rangers. Silver, Aqua and Graphite arrive. Black, Gold, Red and Green arrive with Dino Charge Ultrazord. Snide summons the magna beam, but Sledge decides not to fire it. Silver, Blue, Graphite, Heckyl, Pink, Purple and Aqua prepare a blast attack, while the others prepare the Titano Cannon. Snide is destroyed. Sledge and Poisandra marry, but discover that the Dark Energem was taken by Snide. The Dark Energem survived and the rangers thank Heckyl, but discover Fury is in the base.' #'End of Extinction' #*'The Rangers thank Heckyl and head back to base. Wrench and Sledge watch this from space. Sledge makes 4 of the eggs act as anchors, planning to drag the planet out of orbit of the sun. The Rangers fight Vivix and Spikeballs outside the base. Fury confronts Keeper, but he is rescued by the Rangers. Fury retreats and the Rangers receive a message from Sledge. Sledge fires 4 beams from his ship and they attach to the eggs as a winch. Sledge pulls the planet towards the sun. The Rangers discuss the Dark Energem. Ivan uses the Dino Super Drive Saber in the Ptera Zord along with Black, Blue, Keeper, Pink and Green. They warn the citizens and Graphite, Purple & Heckyl, Red, Aqua and Silver take the Plesio Zord. The Dark Energem is thrown into space. Everyone in Amber Beach holds up mirrors and reflects the sun’s rays and with a combined megazord attack, the Dark Energem is destroyed but it turns into a black hole. Earth is cut off from Sledge’s ship as it falls into the black hole. The Black Hole sucks in earth. The Rangers throw their Energems into a circle to form a black hole, as the Rangers head inside. They arrive and Shelby spots living dinosaurs. They watch Keeper’s ship crash and realize this is the day when Keeper entrusted the Energems to dinosaurs. Sledge notices the Rangers. Keeper finds the bomb and the Energems. The Rangers help Keeper as Sledge and Fury approach earth. Sledge and Fury arrive. The Rangers morph and activate Dino Steel. They fights against Vivix, Sledge and Fury. Fury finds the remaining "energems" and hands them to Sledge, only to find a bomb instead, having been tricked by Tyler. Fury is destroyed by the impact of the bomb when it explodes. Tyler uses T-Rex Supercharge against Sledge. Sledge blasts the Rangers and uses the magma beam. James, Phillip, Kendall, Zenowing and Heckyl attack from inside the ship and attach Sledge to the ship. The Plesio Zord escapes as Sledge’s ship crashes into the sun and kills him, Poisandra, and Wrench in the process. Keeper thanks the Rangers. He tells Koda and Ivan they will return to their ages. The Rangers say goodbye to Ivan and Koda. Everyone else leaves. Keeper informs Heckyl and Zenowing they will return to Sentai 6. Heckyl is given a guardians uniform. The Rangers arrive back home and they find that it is now a zoo for dinosaurs, as their actions in the past has prevented the extinction of the dinosaurs.' #'Trick or Trial-Halloween Special' #*'The Rangers are summoned to an intergalactic trial for crimes against the monsters they have destroyed, with them always seen in a negative light. However, Kendall and Ivan realize the truth and must work to free their teammates from the ultimate punishment: Destruction!' #'Here Comes Heximas-Christmas Special' #*'As Keeper & the Rangers are reunited in time for Christmas, Tyler and Kendall realize the rest of the team are missing. Tyler then finds that they all received a present a cursed lump of coal from a mysterious benefactor And Villan; Heximas. However when he opens it, he transforms into a dark elf trickster.' 'Specials' #'Trick or Trial-Halloween Special' #*'The Rangers are summoned to an intergalactic trial for crimes against the monsters they have destroyed, with them always seen in a negative light. However, Kendall and Ivan realize the truth and must work to free their teammates from the ultimate punishment: Destruction!' #'Here Comes Heximas-Christmas Special' #*'As Keeper & the Rangers are reunited in time for Christmas, Tyler and Kendall realize the rest of the team are missing. Tyler then finds that they all received a present a cursed lump of coal from a mysterious benefactor And Villan; Heximas. However when he opens it, he transforms into a dark elf trickster.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Dino Supercharge